


Privacy

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Prison-Era, Self-Indulgent, it's shameful really, the mildest of richonne and lorick references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick's libido finally catches up to him after a long day working in the gardens.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly self-indulgent Rick smut that I have no good excuse for

The prison had an almost infinite number of advantages: gates that kept walkers at bay, watchtowers to guard the perimeter, tillable land that was already yielding fresh vegetables. It had been nothing less than a godsend, one that Rick was thankful for every day. He slept soundly at night knowing that his children and his friends were all safe and well-protected within the walls.

The only real issue? The utter lack of privacy.

Every space in the prison was communal- the grounds, the showers, even the goddamned _cells_ to some degree. They’d stopped using the barred doors weeks ago in favor of sheets hung over the doorways. It gave a people bit more privacy, but not much- a light breeze from a person walking by would send sheets fluttering, and it did little to block noise, which Maggie and Glenn had discovered after an awkward confrontation with Hershel about some squeaky bed springs.

Rick, as a father of two, found himself with next to no time alone. He spent most of his days in the gardens- it was hard but rewarding work, and it kept his mind occupied in a way that sitting idly in a watchtower or driving around to scavenge wouldn’t. He spent evenings with the group, sharing meals and conversation, repairing the friendships he’d pushed away during the months he’d spent angry or grieving. He held Judith and fed her supper, made sure that Carl wasn't sneaking extra cookies. 

Until recently, the lack of time to himself hadn’t bothered him. He’d welcomed it, even; better to be with his friends and family than alone with his thoughts. Grief had stripped him of a lot- his sanity and trust in himself along with desire. For so long, he’d felt like loss had rendered him impotent, and he hadn’t needed the alone time.

But now, all of a sudden, his celibacy was catching up to him. They hardly kept track of the days anymore, but it had to have been closing in on a year by now since he’d last been with Lori. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d touched himself.

It was driving him up the wall. All of the burning need that had built up had snuck up on him, and all he wanted was ten minutes alone to get off without worrying about Carl or Hershel or god-knows who else walking in on him. Just yesterday, Carol had caught him with his hand down his boxers when she'd poked her head into his cell to let him know Judith was getting hungry. He could feel himself getting a bit short and snippy with the people around him, and he felt guilty, but _damn_ did he need some space. Just for a few minutes.

The opportunity presented itself after a long day working in the gardens. Usually, Rick was sharing the showers with a handful of other men- others who’d helped him in the field or come back from supply runs or who were covered in sweat and guts from clearing the fences. But today, dinner had been served early and Rick had lingered in the fields to tend to the piglets, and when he finally finished up, everyone else had already showered and gathered outside to eat.

Rick stepped into the showers and shed his sweat-soaked clothes, not bothering to adjust the temperature before stepping beneath the spray. He could feel goosebumps break out over his skin as cool water washed away layers of dirt and grime, but he couldn’t care less- the long summer days always left him craving cool showers. He washed his hair before turning up the heat a little, groaning as the warm water gently massaged out the tension in his aching shoulders. All of the farmwork he’d been doing had kept him hard and lean, his arms strong and tanned golden from the Georgia sun.

It was when he’d gotten done soaping his body that he realized how alone he was. Everyone was gathered outside for dinner…which meant nobody would be walking in on him here.

Rick could feel his heart speed up at the thought.

He tipped his head back, warm water cascading down his body, and he let his hands follow that same path, down his chest, over his belly, between his thighs, where his cock had already begun to stir. It didn’t take much these days- he’d caught himself once just following Michonne with his eyes, all long legs and _goddamn_ , her ass- he’d been horribly embarrassed and guilt-ridden as soon as he’d realized what he was doing and had to duck into his cell until he'd calmed down.

He didn’t even have to think of anything, now, though- just the touch of his own hand on his flesh was enough to make him shudder. He was at half-mast now, one hand wrapped around his length. He gave himself a few long, slow tugs, and in just a few moments he was fully hard, his dick thick and heavy in his hand and yearning for touch.

Rick licked his lips, one hand staying on his cock to stroke while the other explored. He’d always liked it when Lori’s hands had roamed over him, slipping between his thighs to play with his balls while she stroked or sucked him. He slid one hand below his dripping length to cup his sac, rolling it gently and giving it a light squeeze-

“ _Fuck_ -!”

Rick’s bare back hit the tiles of the shower, chest stuttering with the sensation. He could feel his body growing flushed from his cheeks, then down his throat to his chest. He was prone to blushing when he got aroused, pink tinting his skin and giving him away. His hand worked a little faster, moving a bit higher on his cock so that he could rub his thumb over the weeping slit at the tip. A soft groan rumbled through him, and his teeth sank into his full lower lip to try to stifle the noise.

His free hand roamed up his thighs and belly to his chest, where he ran the pad of his thumb over one nipple over and over again until it was hard and pink beneath his touch. His head tipped back and his breathing grew shallow as he stroked himself and pinched his pebbled nipples, feeling them grow achingly sensitive as he abused them. Rick’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced down his body to see his stiff, flushed cock twitch in his hand. He was getting close now, warmth pooling in his belly and burning in his cheeks. He gave himself a squeeze and rubbed his thumb just beneath the sensitive head of his cock, and to his embarrassment a loud, needy whimper escaped from him. His length slid smoothly in his fist, the way made slick by how much he was leaking. He was so _close_ , standing right at the edge…he stroked himself once, twice more, worrying at his nipple with two fingers, the pleasure building and then overtaking him completely. He couldn’t stop the broken moan that left him when he came over his fist, creamy white spilling onto the tile at his feet. His breaths were short and hitched, his vision going clouded and fuzzy for a moment with the intensity of his orgasm. He stroked himself all the way through it, milking it for all it was worth until his thighs trembled, legs almost giving out with the relief of finally being able to come after so long unfulfilled.

When he was able to catch his breath again the water had begun to turn cold, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He rinsed away the evidence of his release before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel to wrap around his hips. His whole body felt lax and sated, and it was with a much lighter heart that he padded back to his cell.


End file.
